slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rye
To be, or not to be. That is the stupidest thing you've said to me. Rye is a rebel, and the tenth of the experiments that Nine, Ninn, Seven, and S'ves were part of. Her brother/counterpart is most certainly dead. Rye's childhood was especially harsh, due to being an accident. Appearance A girl of a height of 1.6764 meters, or 5'6". She wears a variety of things, usually her own design. She has wavy thick whiteish-blue-grey hair, which is reeeeeeally long (See Gallery), usually down, although she is known to put it in a low ponytail.. This can change color into the color of rye. Haha, very funny, we get her name is Rye. Her cat ears and tail are pure black. As a cat, she is a black cat with a white muzzle and tummy. Her fur as a cat is very sleek, though soft. She has wide eyes, with a more linear pupil like a cat's, which change color from icy blue to a yellow to black to white. At the beginning of a roleplay, when used, the person using Rye shall say, Style ___ in accordance to the Gallery. If they do not say that, assume it's Style 1. Personality Rye is a rebel, though she only breaks the rules that seem terrible. She has a sassy personality, but is known to become reclusive if hurt. She does also have great control over her emotions, but sometimes a word from a loved one can make her fall apart without even laying a finger. The word is ☀S̶̙̄̀̃̾͑́ḕ̸̢̫̳͉̝͍͔͕̥̘̱͈̑̄͐͊̽͋̂̆̊͝͝͝ṙ̴̻̹͋̎̌͋̀̿͝͝n̶̡̧̩̲̰̣͈͎̥̰̿́̎̌̇☀ Backstory Curiously, she just followed Nine to the Slime Rancher world. This is the shortest backstory ever. But there she met Vedis, and went into the Forest of Insanity, survived with her sanity intact, and shrugged at Vedis, laughing a bit. Created by Kek, mainly 'cause paradoxes we cannot explain yet ouo'. Relations Vedis Friend. "I haven't met the sister yet, but Vedis is pretty cool." Mike (Espurr) Overrated. "Vedis showed me a picture. He's not adorable. I mean, those eyes can make someone cry sometimes, but he's too bland." Nine Like a brother. "Why are you shipping him with so many people? He's a normal person." Ninn Like a sister. "I've been warned about someone named MissingNo. Apparently they killed Ninn...? I'm not sure what's up between those two." S'ves Like another brother. "We haven't talked much, but that's because he escaped earlier than Nine, Ninn, or me. Seven Like another sister. "She's obsessed about her Papa and death, but I love her all the same~!" MissingNo Been warned. "Have been warned." Kek Is amaze. " - Bows down to the overlord - " She likes it, it's hilarious. Katak Shtoopid scientist thing that's awesome. "He's awesome due to his relation with Kek, and his ability to become a pirate ship." - Offstage voice - "Hey, I am not!" - Suddenly, it's a stage. - Katak: "Also, hi, rye bread." Rye: "Katak, go break a leg." Katak: "I don't have legs." Rye: "Since when has that stopped you?" - End Recording - (#sickroast) (#KatakyouandIhaveaverydifferentversionofroasting) Some Cloner. Rye #2 "Vedis Friend. "I haven't met the sister yet, but Vedis is pretty cool." Mike (Espurr) Overrated. "Vedis showed me a picture. He's not adorable. I mean, those eyes can make someone cry sometimes, but he's too bland." Nine Like a brother. "Why are you shipping him with so many people? He's a normal person." ("Also if you dare ship me with him, you're dead.") Ninn Like a sister. "I've been warned about someone named MissingNo. Apparently they killed Ninn...? I'm not sure what's up between those two." S'ves Like another brother. "We haven't talked much, but that's because he escaped earlier than Nine, Ninn, or me. Seven Like another sister. "She's obsessed about her Papa and death, but I love her all the same~!" MissingNo Been warned. "Have been warned." Kek Is amaze. " - Bows down to the overlord - " She likes it, it's hilarious. Katak Shtoopid scientist thing that's awesome. "He's awesome due to his relation with Kek, and his ability to become a pirate ship." - Offstage voice - "Hey, I am not!" - Suddenly, it's a stage. - Katak: "Also, hi, rye bread." Rye: "Katak, go break a leg." Katak: "I don't have legs." Rye: "Since when has that stopped you?" - End Recording - (#sickroast)" Calem (Squidy822) His jokes are terrible. Hate, hate, hate, hate. Seriously, hate. So bad that Rye has refused to dignify him with a response. And Squidy, if you edit this to put "crush" in big, capital letters with exclamation points, I'm going to ban you from editing this page. Rye doesn't like him ouo Sage Unofficial girlfriend of Sage, Rye thinks everything she does is ok-- No, wait, Rye believes that Sage keeps doing stupid stuff and if she isn't around to stop Sage, then Sage will end up killing herself on Katak as a pirate ship because she's being held captive by mutineers. Which doesn't make sense because Katak only turns into a toy sized pirate ship. "No, seriously, she's like a little kid who seriously doesn't understand where the heck she is most of the time. She's stubborn, she's inattentive, and just..." Abilities & Mana First, we must discuss her mana. Mana would be her power level, and there is initial drains and continuous drains. Here is some information on Rye's Mana. Mana A full bar of Mana would total to 2000 Mana. Mana Regeneration is 2 per minute. A Mana Boost from Nine or Seven would give her 125 Mana. Her Mana color is a dark blue, but sparkles with white energy. Powers * Transformation '- She can turn into a full black cat back to her nekojin version at any time unless there is a magical dampener. This also has a time limit of two hours. Rye can look fully human as well, but only for fifteen IRL minutes. It's quite taxing, and so she usually stays as a nekojin, which has no cost. ** Mana Initial Cost: 205 ** Mana Continuous Drain Cost: NA *** > Cat: time limit of 2 Hours. *** > Human: time limit of 15 Minutes. * '''Water Manipulation '- She can manipulate water to do her will. This does mean making a sword and giving it the cutting edge technologies, or a chair. However, she must exert control over it at all time, and cannot be unconsciously using it unless she is in mortal peril. This does not include breathing underwater, though, she'd have to make a path to the surface, which she can do if focused. It also requires a open source. She can make herself dry, too, without fire. ** Mana Initial Cost: 105 ** Mana Continuous Drain Cost: 3 * 'Kitten! '- She has a natural influence over other cats and nekojins. This does not mean mind control, this means dominance, and her natural influence extends up to 10 meters. She can suggest something, and the other cat/nekojin is more likely to do it by 1%. She can suppress this, but suppressing it is a bit taxing. However, if someone has more Mana naturally than her, the influence would be ignored by the larger Mana cat/nekojin. This does not extend to those with just Mana, they must be cats or nekojins. ** Mana Initial Cost (Suppression): 150 ** Mana Continuous Drain Cost: 10 *** Extra Notes > Will be removed if agreed way too OP, the wording ended up a little weird. **** I mean, it's supposed to be like one cat goes over to another and they start fighting and then the other cat wins so the first cat rolls over and surrenders. ***** Does that make sense? ****** Probably not, but you might get the point. * '''Natural Cat Abilities - Seeing in the dark, jumping higher, going in small spaces, drowning, ect. ** Mana Initial Cost: NA ** Mana Continuous Drain Cost: NA * Mana Boost - Gives 125 Mana to target. It comes out of her storage of Mana. ** Mana Initial Cost: 150 *** > Quick Explanation: It takes 25 Mana just for the other Mana to travel safely. Since it always takes 150, no matter the distance, there's a possibility of 1-25 extra Mana transferred. ** Mana Continuous Drain: NA * Don't Forget - Unless it's an AU, she cannot forget anything extremely significant to her, like the death of her brother, or feelings she felt throughout her life. She remembers her childhood particularly well. ** Mana Initial Cost: NA ** Mana Continuous Drain: NA * Revenge - In the event she is killed, and if she has a full Mana bar, then she will come back for revenge until the person who killed her is dead. The reincarnation of her will know immediately who killed her, but will only settle for killing. A more vicious version of Rye, without her weaknesses. Basically, you're screwed if you've killed her. However, if the Ryecarnation uses Mana, she will be re-killed. Also, the Ryecarnation uses a physical form, which is her body. Destroy the body, and the Ryecarnation cannot exist. So therefore, the Ryecarnation can be killed. Another way to kill the Ryecarnation would be to kill the killer yourself. As soon as the killer is dead, the "eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth" code shall be completed. Really, it might seem overpowered, but consider the fact that it costs all of the Mana. Also, once in Ryecarnation form, she does not have Mana Regeneration. She cannot also come back to life fully at all. It's just a matter of revenge, kids. ** Mana Initial Cost: 2000 ** Mana Continuous Drain: Anything Regenerated, Given, Or Other For Some Reason *** Extra Notes > If she kills herself, nothing will happen after death. *** Extra Notes > If she has even 0.1 less Mana than full, this does not work. *** Extra Notes > Even if she tries, she cannot stray from the path of killing the killer. *** Extra Notes > Put the Ryecarnation in the witness chair while having someone on court so you can find the killer peacefully does not work. Gotta kill her or the killer, folks. *** Extra Notes > By far one of the more powerful powers with tons of catches. Don't expect it to happen. *** Extra Notes > Lava is the easiest way to dump the body ovo' Current Info Groups: Might join the Kitty-Cat Association. Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Not in any. Kill/Deaths: 0/0 Trivia * Ooooh I was so tempted to name her Rhin and then I remembered, I can't just take ToN's names. * Repulsed by pink, unless it's very light, or very dark. ** No exceptions. * Pretty much one of the only water manipulators, and the islands are surrounded by water. That's stupid. * The 211th page. * She hates Rye bread jokes, and prefers wheat bread. * If she met cringe SRS, she'd think, "Ooooh, that's bad." * If she met non-cringe SRS after that, she'd think, "Do you have multiple personality disorder, or something?" * If she had theme songs to dictate her life.... ** Childhood: Horror Piano Theme *** Explanation: It was especially cruel. LOL You hear it. ** Escape, and the rest of her life up until...: Lord of The Rings - The Hobbit (Piano/Cello Cover) - ThePianoGuys *** You know, one part, I think I know where Toby Fox got the idea for Undyne's theme. There's this one part... that sounds... quite suspicious... and this is LotR! *** Explanation: Adventure! ** The death of her brother: Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul OP Piano *** Explanation: Rage against the people who killed him and grief. ** Mourning: Sad piano (it's hard to say Goodbye ) by Michael Ortega *** Explanation: He's dead. She can't believe it. ** To Slime Rancher: Star Trek: Into Darkness - Piano Suite *** Explanation: It was a whole new world. ** Arrived, Met With Nine, Ninn, And Vedis: A Breathtaking Piano Piece - Jervy Hou *** Explanation: She was finally safe. * Needless to say, her life was rather dramatic. * She remembers being in a stasis chamber. * Tales of Castellor intrigue her. * Easier version of what I have to say - scars in places you cannot see in any of her styles yet. * She prefers less salty water to manipulate, but can manipulate salt water. * Open source refers to an open body of water, which means that she cannot manipulate the water in someone else's body, or water underground. * This is probably the only page that defines the terms of Mana, weirdly enough. * I went over the top describing her.s is the date of her brother's birth and death day. * Here is for illegal comments, which I request that you leave a name. ** This is the "legal" comment. - D1E ** TEAM F IS ANGRY - Team F ** Well, why don't you regret any of YOUR rebels? It might be more productive. - D1E ** In response to Calem in Relations: crush. there. its in lowercase letters. -Some idiot called Squidy ** Well, well, well. You have no shame. Can Calem not dignify that with a response as well, or does he have no shame either? - D1E ** I built a wall to keep him out. -Squidy822 ** YO I JUST BROKE THE WALL WHAT HAVE I MISSED? -Calem ** CALEM NO THAT WAS EXPENSIVE -Squidy822 ** ''CRUSH!!!!!! ''See, it wasn't Squidy this time. -Team F. ** Team, I had to move that down. If you freaking edit this page one more time for comments and do not put them down HERE I must ask that you don't even touch this page. ''Gallery She makes all these clothes herself! GASP! pretty much just an art dump isn't it oh well Rye - Style One - D1E.png|Style One. Category:Bisexual Category:Non-Human Category:Female Category:DisOneEditor's Pages